Buffy: the 1984 Slayer
by RedRoseAngel1
Summary: Set in George Orwell's 1984 world, Buffy slays vampires for Big Brother. But then she meets Alexander. Please R/R! It is complete.
1. Default Chapter

The soft dirt oozed its way through Buffy's toes as she patrolled   
through the proles neighborhood. Any vampires brave enough to exist in this  
world would usually be found with the proles, for the proles were  
free. Free to be stupid, ignorant, underpriviledged animals. But   
nonetheless, Buffy patrolled, for her duty as a Vampire Slayer was to  
guarantee the protection of all people, not just the Inner and Outer  
party. She did this for Big Brother. It was her destiny.  
  
It was the year 1984, and Buffy was a slayer of vampires. Most people had  
no idea of what vampires were, for the Ministry of Truth covered up all  
signs of vampires. Vampires were rebellious, troublesome creatures, who  
clung to the misguided past. Buffy didn't like to think about the past.  
She had no real memories of it herself, but what she has heard about it,   
she knew it was horrible. Vampires were beyond help, beyond the   
Ministry of Love. Some people they were able to save, but those classified  
as a vampire, no amount of anything the Minilove provided would help.  
Buffy, who carried out justice, released them of their life. If  
let to live, they would spread thoughts to others, and that was a  
dangerous thing. Ignorance was strength, and always would be.  
  
Buffy only wished she could find the elusive Goldstein, leader of the  
Brotherhood, he should be disposed of immediately. There was nothing  
the Ministry of Love could do to help him. Goldstein was responsible for any  
attack, and everything that went wrong. Buffy smiled happily as she   
remembered the last 2 minutes of hate, in which Big Brother saved them  
from Goldstein. Buffy clenched her fist in hate, wishing Goldstein would  
appear, so that she could do with him as she wished.  
  
Buffy briefly wondered what went on in the Ministry of Love, then   
quickly diminished the thought. The Minilove did not concern her; finding  
Goldstein and the people on her list was her priority. Patrolling could be  
dangerous, on nights such as these, when the list was small, and not too  
many people are out. With nothing to do, unwanted thoughts could enter   
her mind without warning.  
  
Buffy wondered why people wanted to revolt against Big Brother. He  
was everything to them. Without him, there would be no leader,   
no one to protect them from dangers, complete chaos would ensue. Buffy  
knew what happened pre-BB, the world was hell. It was-  
  
Buffy froze, her Slayer senses prickling about her. Someone was   
watching her- everyone knew that was prohibited. It was too dangerous,   
Buffy might mistake them for attackers. Aimee, the previous slayer, was known  
for her shock attacks. Innocent people were killed, but it was their own  
fault. Staring at a Slayer for too long was much like walking in front of  
a speeding car. It was like being in the Brotherhood. It was suicide.  
If she was seen anywhere, she was to be ignored. Never let your eyes linger   
any longer than a second, or she was liable to remove a body part. Buffy was  
a moral girl, of course, and had no time for ridiculous partakings   
such as sexual intercourse. She was a Slayer, and had time only for her   
duty. She would never marry, which of course was never allowed for Slayers,   
for it would be too difficult, with her job.   
  
Buffy turned and threw a punch at the intruder behind her. "Name!"  
she demanded, studying his face intently. As she was trained with the  
thought police, she could tell if anyone was lying. 'Speak wisely'   
Buffy thought to herself, 'Your life lies in my hands'. The thought  
of all the power she had caused Buffy to smile inwardly. Other than  
Big Brother, her name was the most feared, and even most loved. She would  
protect the people.  
  
"Daniel Osborne," the short man said quietly. He was short, barely taller  
than she was. He was definitely a prole, no member of the Party would  
be allowed to have green hair and black nails. Buffy looked upon the  
man with disgust. He would never make it anywhere in life, he was  
doomed to wander through life aimlessly, with no real purpose. Buffy  
couldn't help but despise the man standing in front of her, who was looking  
straight into her eyes. Without fear.  
  
"Are you happy?" Osborne finally asked, his eyes penetrating through  
Buffy. She hated the way he was staring at her, it was like he could  
see right through her. Which was stupid of course, because no one had  
the power to do so. She was the only one blessed with extra powers, and  
all they included was super strength and intuition.  
  
"Now that is a ridiculous question, one you shouldn't be asking," Buffy  
informed him sharply, as she flipped through her list. 'Don't ask questions,  
everyone knows that' she thought bitterly. Her eyes   
widened in surprise when she found that Daniel Osborne's name on her  
list. He was classified as a dangerous vampire, one to be killed immediately.  
The man seemed harmless enough to her, despite his lack of fear.  
And yet, she had to kill him.  
  
"It's just that, are you happy, or happy because Big Brother tells you  
to be?" Osborne asked as he watched her extract her stake. He made no effort  
to move, and Buffy wished he would at least try to escape. She would catch  
and kill him anyway, but with him just standing there, it hardly seemed fair.  
This was her moment, and his final one. Buffy stepped forward, and felt an  
unusual feeling in her stomach as she sank the stake into Osborne's  
heart. His eyes widened and mouth formed an O as he gasped in pain. He   
slumped to the ground. blood pouring from his mouth. And Buffy felt bad.  
But yet, this was only a vampire- he was dangerous. He was a menace  
to society, she was doing everyone a favor, saving them from  
his spreading him thoughts around. Thoughts were dangerous.  
  
Buffy took a step back, and frowned as she squashed a flower. Flowers  
were so pretty, one of the few things she got pleasure out of.   
Osborne's words rang back to her *or happy because Big Brother tells  
you to be?*. Of course she was happy. She had a job. A duty. She  
had to finish before the sun rose.   
  
Buffy forgot the flower, picked up the dead body, and made her way to the  
incinerator, where he was to be burnt. No reminisce of him would remain,  
he was gone. Forgotten. As of now, Daniel Osborne no longer existed.   
  
She walked off, leaving her footprints in the dirt, and she wondered- was   
she happy? 


	2. Part 2

The sun was rising, and that was Buffy's cue to return back to her   
lodging. The night had gone well, she slayed four other vampires after  
Osborne. The Slayer was proud of herself, and started back to her  
apartment. She would catch a few hours of sleep, then rise for the   
daily Two Minutes Hate. After that, the day was hers to plan, before  
her night began.  
  
Buffy entered her apartment, and looked at the telescreen that covered  
on her wall, watching her every move. Buffy kept her face neutral  
as she recalled the training sessions she had with it before patrol.  
It was hell, a hell that was relentless. But she could not let her  
face betray her, the telescreen would pick up on it. It always did.  
Big Brother was watching her.   
  
Buffy sighed softly and looked happily at her bed. Her bed was   
her sanctuary, it was when she got a moment of peace. Sleeping was  
her way of escaping. Others made signs for parades, lost themselves  
in their work, and she slept. She climbed in as she heard from her  
telescreen.  
  
"Oceania is at war with Eastasia. Troops will be sent over to fight  
tomorrow morning, allied with Eurasia forces."  
  
"Funny," Buffy thought. "I thought we were at war with Eurasia   
yesterday." She shrugged, after all, did it matter who they were at  
war with? She was fighting a war every day, a private war, one that  
wasn't announced on telescreens, and one that would never end.  
  
***  
  
Alexander Harris woke up groggily, and made his way to the daily Two  
Minutes Hate. Today was going to be a long day at work, the Ministry  
of Truth had so much to change due to the switch of enemies. The  
past was wrong, and it was up to them to fix it. They would go through  
old newspaper clippings, books, articles, anything that was sent to  
them, and change it. Eurasia enemies would become Eastasia enemies,  
and so forth. Alexander smirked as he entered the room, and his   
eyes fell immediately on the Slayer. The Slayer whose past he would  
never change, for what she did never made the news.  
  
Wretched girl, she had killed another one of his friends last night.  
Daniel Osborne, undercover prole. Xander felt his blood boil at the   
thought of the Slayer. Had she no feelings? All Daniel was   
supposed to do was try to reach her, and she killed him in cold blood.  
  
Of course, she couldn't be to blame. She was product of Big Brother,  
she was his warrior, his pawn to do with what he pleased. Alexander  
hated Big Brother. He was one of the few left that did. At least,  
one of the few who was brave enough to try and do something about it.  
  
He had been a member of the Brotherhood for many years now. He joined  
the minute he moved away from his parents, who were big supporters of  
Big Brother. At first Alexander joined with the notion just to oppose  
his parents beliefs, but he soon realized the horrors of the society   
they live in.  
  
And now the Brotherhood was attempting to get the Slayer to realize  
the horrors. If they had her as an ally- perhaps they would stop  
getting captured and taken to the Ministry of Love. Or being killed.  
They didn't expect accomplishments to be achieved overnight, but   
gradually, they hoped that some day, society would improve for their  
descendants.  
  
Alexander looked around at the people around him, and wondered if any  
were his allies. In the Brotherhood, no one could know more than a  
few people that were involved, in case they were ever captured. That  
way they could not betray any more than they know. Alexander knew   
Daniel, and now he was gone. Dead. And it was his duty to try to  
reach the Slayer.   
  
How he was going to do that was a concept that was beyond him.  
  
***  
  
Buffy yelled with hatred as Goldstein's face appeared on the screen.  
She hated that man, today, he was responsible for the agricultural  
decline. Rations were to be lowered because of him. Finally, Big  
Brother's face appeared, and vanquished the evil Goldstein. He saved  
them again.  
  
Buffy stood up, and was heading back to her apartment when somebody  
stopped her. She turned quickly, prepared to attack, when she looked  
at the face of Alexander Harris, one of the workers at the Ministry  
of Truth. She relaxed, he was harmless- a little weird- but harmless.  
  
"Here's a 7th edition of the Newspeak dictionary," Alexander handed  
the dictionary to her, and she was impressed. It had decreased in  
size considerably since the 6th edition. Alexander smiled. "It   
decreased by 15 percent- Eurasia's only decreased by 7."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, proud of her country. They had the top   
workers trying to shorten language, and here was their proof, that  
once again, Oceania was better than Eurasia.  
  
"Read page 5- it has a special introduction," Alexander smiled at her,  
and headed to his station to begin his work. Buffy opened the   
dictionary to page five, where she was astounded to find a note there.  
It read,  
  
Meet me at the park at 4:30. I know a place where we will not be  
watched. I have news to help you find Goldstein. Tell this to no  
one.  
  
Alexander  
  
P.S. Destroy this letter. 


	3. Part 3

Buffy stood at the park entrance as she waited for Alexander. The park,  
if you could call it a park, was empty. No one ever came to the park;  
it was a vast empty place, with a couple of trees, and what could have  
once been a seesaw. Even the Thought Police rarely came to this   
solidarity location, for there was no one to find here. This fact  
caused Buffy to worry about the validity of Alexander's statement   
saying he knew how to find Goldstein. Normal people of this society  
didn't come here to find a secret hiding place; they had nothing to  
hide.  
  
But what could he do to her? She was suspicious, so he couldn't catch  
her off guard on a surprise attack. She was infinitely stronger than  
him, there was no way he could out muscle her. Plus, she had her  
stake with her; she never left home without. Overall, she was safe; it  
was Harris that needed to worry.  
  
**  
  
Alexander inhaled as he saw the Slayer standing at the entrance. She  
came after all. He had worried that she wouldn't show. Now he had  
to worry about what he was going to say to her.   
  
Of everyone in this goddamn society, she was the only one that could  
help them overthrow the government. As a Slayer, she had insight of  
the Party, she was blessed with supernatural strength, and she was  
inside. With her, they could attack, and have it be a big surprise.  
  
The only problem was that she was for the Party. It would take a lot  
of convincing to bring her to the Brotherhood. And that was Alexander's  
job.   
  
But he wasn't completely hopeless. Despite the corrupt society,   
he believed that humanity still was alive. People were just too   
afraid to show it. The Slayer, Buffy, she still had humanity- she  
had to. He just had to work past the conditioning she has gone through  
with the Party. And then, maybe they would have some hope, with their  
powerful ally.  
  
Alexander walked to Buffy, his calm facade showing. "Follow me," he  
said, and led her to his place.  
  
Alexander had been seven when he discovered his secret hiding place.  
His parents had been busy with their Party work, so he left the house,  
and went to the abandoned park to play. It was unkempt, the grass had  
grown tall, all the flowers had died, and there was virtually no   
wildlife around. Alexander occupied his time by walking on the seesaw.  
Then he saw it. There was a little rabbit than had emerged from the  
grass. Excitedly, Alexander jumped off the seesaw, and starting   
chasing it. He hoped that he would catch it, and he could bring it  
home as a pet to keep him company. Frightened, the rabbit scurried  
off into a midst of trees. Alexander immediately got lost, and could  
no longer see traces of the society or park around him. He wandered  
in the woods a bit, hoping to find his way out.  
  
Even though the park was dead, there was one spot that was still  
thriving. A tiny brook was running; it actually had water in it.   
Flowers grew around it, obviously, someone had been taking care of   
them. The grass was green, and trimmed, and Alexander found his  
rabbit, along with others. There were squirrels, birds, animals that  
Alexander had only read about. All the books stated that animals   
became extinct after Big Brother came to power.   
  
If the animals weren't extinct, what else was wrong? Were all the  
facts about war, that Alexander thought seemed wrong, actually wrong?  
Had he been mislead his whole life? As Alexander sat down on a rock,  
he knew that this was the turning point of his life. Nothing would  
ever be the same.  
  
And as he led the Slayer to the exact same place, that he had since  
took the responsibility of taking care of, he hoped the effect it   
had on him would be the same for her.  
  
**  
  
Buffy gasped as she was led to Harris's secret spot. It was beautiful.  
She had never seen anything so beautiful, so exquisite, so natural  
before. There were so many colors, in the flowers, in the birds.  
The water was clear, and she thought that she saw a tiny fish   
swimming in it. She felt unworthy to step in, as if she would   
somehow taint the place that had escaped the cold, sterility of the  
society.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" Alexander's voice said as it ruined the mood and   
brought her back to business. Reluctantly, she turned away from the  
brook and faced him.  
  
"You had news on Goldstein?" The name left a bitter taste in her  
mouth, as memories of the Two Minutes Hate came back to her.  
  
Alexander nodded and took a deep breath. In the next moment he would  
either be dead or on the way to bringing down Big Brother. If this,  
the power of nature, couldn't reach the Slayer, nothing could. This  
was their only chance, until a new one was called. "This is   
Goldstein," he gestured to the scene around him. "The plants, the  
animals, the beauty of life, it's Goldstein. It represents what life  
once was, and how it can be again. It's the only place untouched by  
the evilness of society. Goldstein- and the Brotherhood- we're   
untouched. This is what we are." He stopped talking and watched   
Buffy, waiting for her reaction, and hoping that she wouldn't reach  
for her stake.  
  
Buffy felt a lump in her throat, and her eyes were becoming wet. She  
was experiencing something- something that kept her from grabbing her  
stake and killing this- this vampire. He was part of the Brotherhood,  
she had every right to- but why wouldn't she? "Your a vampire," she  
accused. "You lied to me!"  
  
On a wild impulse, Alexander grabbed Buffy's wrist and pressed it on  
his chest. "Listen- there's a heartbeat. I'm just as human as you,  
as the Party is, and even more so. We are not vampires. If they  
ever existed, I suspect they're long gone by now- to escape the   
evilness of our government. You're only a pawn to Big Brother; he's  
using you to kill humans that are his opposition. Feel the heartbeat!  
It's there, it's beating for generations long gone, and for generations  
we hope to bring back."  
  
Buffy yanked her hand out of his grasp and looked at him in shock.   
"I've been killing humans? Th- they told me they were monsters!"  
Buffy gasped and kneeled down and threw up, horrified at her own  
actions. She started crying, crying for the people she killed, for  
the blindness that was just lifted off her. Suddenly she saw the  
world for what it used to be, and it was better than the world is now.  
Here, people wouldn't be hired to kill innocent little animals. Here-  
things would be different.  
  
She stood and faced Alexander, and took the stake out of her pocket.   
His eyes widened in fear, but relaxed as she threw the stake in the  
brook. Hopefully it would be washed away, and never to be seen   
again.  
  
"I guess we have to talk," Alexander replied.  
  
And they did. 


	4. Part 4

Buffy sat where she never dreamed herself to be before. She was in a  
meeting of the Brotherhood, enemies of Big Brother. It was   
generally understood that all those who joined signed a contract  
of suicide that resulted in one's untimely death. But she was here,  
and so were others. So she was not the only fool Other fools she   
once would've killed, were now her allies.  
  
To her left was Alexander, who was talking to an older man, with gray  
hair and glasses. He was dressed in a tweed suit and talked with a  
British accent; Buffy wondered if he was from Eurasia, a war enemy of  
Big Brother at some time. To her left sat a willowy red head dressed  
in a formal business suit for women, not different to those who worked  
in the Inner and Outer Parties. Her eyes were puffy, obviously from  
crying. Buffy wondered what had gone wrong for the woman. Across from   
her sat a tall, dark man dressed in black sitting next to a pretty   
brunette, both eyeing Buffy suspiciously.  
  
If Buffy had ever seen these people before, she didn't recognize them.   
Despite the fact that they were "vampires," they all looked relatively  
normal. She wouldn't think twice about them being against the Party.  
This fact made her both appreciate and fear the competency of the  
Thought Police. She wondered which one was Goldstein- her bet was on   
the man in the tweed suit. Buffy had to force back the conditioned   
hatred that arose within herself; she was on their side now.  
  
Suddenly, the British man stood up and cleared his throat. All at   
once, he had everyone's undivided attention, even the crying red-  
head.  
  
"I suppose introductions are to be made. Everyone, this is Buffy,  
the Slayer." The introduction was meaningless, Buffy could tell they  
already knew who she was. She was greeted with looks of suspicion,  
hatred, and, with Alexander, at least, kindness. "Buffy, this is   
Willow Rosenburg, Liam Angelus, Cordelia Chase, I am Rupert Giles,  
and you already know Alexander Harris. We are the people you will  
betray, if ever caught." Rupert sighed and sat down, leaving Buffy  
taken back by his abruptness.   
  
"Wait, I don't understand- why would I betray you?" Buffy knew she  
was new to the whole Brotherhood thing, but wasn't this going a bit  
far? They could've at least pretended to show a little bit of faith.  
  
"Once you're sit to the Ministry of Love, they'll do all sorts of  
torture methods to get you to confess. And eventually, you will  
confess. Everyone does. Even if you are innocent," Liam told her   
darkly, a flash of pain and anger flickered across his eyes. Buffy   
eyed him, he seemed like he had a secret. But, then again, they   
all did, didn't they?  
  
"That's why you only see five of us. You can only give our five names,  
rather than the entire mission. The Brotherhood is bigger than this,   
believe me." Alexander smiled at her. He remembered his first   
meeting- it was the scariest and most clarifying moment of his life.   
Anyone involved with the Brotherhood signed their passport to the   
Minilove. But if it could help the future, so be it.  
  
"What about Goldstein?" Buffy couldn't help but ask about the man she  
hated, yet admired at the same time. Five sets of eyes searched each  
other, trying to find the correct thing to say. Yet there is no  
correct way of saying something about something they knew absolutely  
nothing about.  
  
"We've never actually met him. Giles was recruited a while ago by  
someone whose name he refuses to say, and he recruited us. Goldstein  
corresponds with us occasionally by mail, giving us names or   
assignments for us to accomplish. But I doubt anyone knows where he   
is at. He may not even exist for all we know, but he's the symbol   
of the Brotherhood." Alexander told her all that he knew, which,   
fortunately was not much. Getting caught was one thing, but causing   
his friends,  
and especially Goldstein to get caught- it would be the end of the  
Brotherhood. He would rather die than to have that happen.  
  
"So what's your plan?" Buffy asked tentatively. Behind every   
revolution, there was a plan. Were they going to blow up the Minilove?  
Kill people? Killing was the one thing that she could do, and could  
do well. Maybe that is why she was recruited, simply to kill.   
  
"Specific plans cannot be divulged, especially to you," Cordelia glared  
at her as she crossed her arms and glanced at Liam.   
  
"Especially since we do not know the plans. We are not revolutionists,  
we are evolutionists. Change in society cannot happen in a short   
period of time, especially if people do not want the change. Other  
than people like us, the majority of the people are happy the way  
things are. If we started a revolution, things would go back exactly  
the same as now. So instead, we believe that society can evolve, into  
something better for our future. We try to spread the word, to   
influence people to our side, like you. And in that way, and only  
that way, can we change things. You cannot force people into freedom,"  
Rupert stated.   
  
Alexander looked at his watch and stood up. "I believe that we've   
covered everything that can be covered. Mind if we adjourn? I have   
to go to work," he snorted at he absurdity of his comment. "See   
everyone next week?" The group nodded their agreement, and Alexander   
walked steadily out of the room as the clock struck 12.  
  
Buffy also arose. "I guess I should go too." She hardly felt comfortable  
in there without Alexander, for now there was nobody that seemed to  
like or trust her. Without another word, she walked briskly out the  
door, and was about to hit the stairs when a female voice stopped   
her.  
  
"Wait." Buffy turned and saw Cordelia walking toward her. Buffy   
stopped and waited for her to reach her. Cordelia approached Buffy, and   
stared boldly into her eyes. "Just so you know, I don't trust you.   
I don't like you either. Alexander thinks he can just give you   
some sob story about what the world used to be like, and you'll   
automatically change. I don't believe it for a second. People don't  
just change their way of life overnight. People don't just change  
their views on society because of one stupid, meaningless walk.   
If you're serious about this, then fine, prove me wrong. But if   
you're here as a spy, or whatever the hell it is that you're doing,  
know this: we're not stupid- you're not one of us. We're watching  
you, and I don't give a damn if you are the Slayer- if I even think   
you'll betray us, betray my friends, I'll kill you. If I see for a   
second that you're the same person that killed Willow's husband   
Daniel last night, I'll kill you. I think we're clear." With that,  
Cordelia turned with a flounce, and walked back to the room.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but feel impressed. No one has ever said anything  
like that to her before, and then turned their back on her. The girl  
was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. 


	5. Part 5

Buffy dreaded the upcoming list that she was about to receive. The  
list that would name everybody that would be dead the next morning.  
Buffy knew her nerves were showing, and that the computer screen   
probably noted it exactly, but she didn't care. She wished she would  
have asked what they wanted her to do for patrol. Did she go ahead and  
kill the people, to keep her identity as a member of the Brotherhood  
a secret? Or try and secretly let them get away?   
  
And even if she were supposed to kill them, would she be able to? Now  
that she found out they were as human as she was, could she still  
plunge the stake through their heart?   
  
Buffy glanced at the clock it was 7:55. In five minutes she would  
begin her patrol. What used to be routine was beginning to become a  
nightmare, and Buffy once again questioned if she was doing the right  
thing.  
  
The logical thing to do would be to report all of them to the Thought  
Police. She would be even more of a hero, capturing five of the   
vampires. Also, she would be saving herself, from either death or  
the Minilove.   
  
Buffy didn't want to die. She had seen death every day of her life,  
as she was the Slayer. She saw the expressions on their faces as they  
slumped to the ground in pain. They were terrified. They all knew  
that within seconds they'd disappear from the face of the earth   
forever. They'd lose all consciousness for the rest of eternity. And  
that frightened them, and it frightened Buffy as well, now that she  
thought about it.  
  
Before, there was never any need for thought, in fact, it was pretty  
much prohibited. Buffy understood why, look at the way things are.  
Anyone who thought about their great society would be afraid, or  
start questioning.  
  
8:00. The list slipped under the door as usual. Buffy glanced   
through the names. Tara McClay. Jennifer Calander. Riley Finn.  
Rupert Giles?!  
  
Buffy felt something sink in her stomach, and felt as though she would  
be sick.   
  
They had somehow found out.  
  
***  
  
"We have to act now. It's now or never. Sooner or later they will  
find out!" Alexander argued with Rupert. "And when they find out,  
that's our last hope!"  
  
"That is a lie." Liam spoke up. "Why would they find out, we gave  
them no reason to. You said so yourself, Alexander, that she can do  
whatever she pleases during the day. No one watches her, not like  
us."  
  
"Even if that were true, which no one here has any way of knowing,   
we still need to act fast! The Thought Police, spies, they're   
everywhere. Act now, before it's too late! Before we're all caught  
and killed!" Alexander slammed his hand down on the desk in a fit of  
passion.  
  
In contrast to Alexander's heated argument, Rupert replied wearily,  
"Even if we did act, and even if we won, we would never be rid of  
Big Brother. He has been implanted in peoples' minds and there is no  
attack that will change that. If we attack now, there will be another  
to take his place, Alexander, for the majority of the people are happy  
in this society. They're safe.  
  
It all started with a simple, but destructive vampire attack. Everyone  
was afraid, grieving for their losses. And the government stepped in  
and declared war on vampires. The people felt better, because they  
felt safe. The Slayer slayed the vampires, and everything should've  
gone back to normal. Except it didn't.  
  
The government declared war on another group of vampires, which, while  
potentially dangerous, hadn't done anything to harm anyone. They  
couldn't, they were products of the Initiative, they had chips in their  
brain which kept them from fulfilling their evil task. Soon, they  
were all dead.   
  
Some people questioned the morality of the issue, and the government  
had them arrested, proclaiming they were aiding the enemy. After all,  
'if you're not with us, you're against us'. The government became  
absolutely corrupt with power, no one could stop them if they wanted  
to. They began to spot 'vampires' all over the world, and struck  
each of them pre-emptively. Again, people would start to question  
but they'd get arrested or executed for treason. Because of all of  
that, people stopped, and they just took everything. After all, this  
was for the best? Once the vampires were gone, things would go back  
to normal.  
  
A Great War broke out between all the of the world, and everyone  
fought in it. Nations crumbled, and three emerged. Oceania, Eurasia,   
and Eastasia. History records Big Brother being born that day, but  
in truth, he was born years ago.   
  
And as for those who figured things would go back to normal after the  
war ended? They're still waiting. Our 'wars' with Eastasia and  
Eurasia are simply used to keep fear in people's hearts. Without the  
fear of another attack, people would begin to question again. Vampires  
are only people who actively oppose Big Brother, the breed died out  
long ago.   
  
The point of you all knowing this is simple. Big Brother has the  
people on his side. He's protecting them from attack, they will not  
listen to us. To win, we have to change everyone's hearts. I wish  
it were as simple as blowing up a Ministry, but it won't work."  
  
Alexander stood up. "I'm going to find Buffy." He said plainly and  
walked outside. Rupert had finally told them what he had held back for  
many years. And it was a lot of information to take in, it was   
unaltered history. Then a familiar blond walked past him.  
  
"Buffy! Wait up!" He called out to her, ignoring all the looks he  
was getting from people passing by. He sprinted over to her, and  
was shocked by her appearance.  
  
She was pale and trembling, her hand clutching a piece of paper.   
She looked as though she would snap at any moment, her eyes gave that  
away. She kept looking around her, as if expecting somebody to attack.  
Then Alexander felt sick.  
  
They must've found out.  
  
"I can't kill these people!" Buffy shrieked loudly, and if she had  
not been the slayer, everyone would've pointed and stared. "I know  
Rupert! And these other three! They're harmless! Except to Big  
Brother! Down with Big Brother!" Buffy began to rip the list into  
tiny pieces and Alexander grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Buffy stop it!" He hissed loudly in her ear. She had to shut up,  
she was going to give them away. She was going to get them straight  
to the Minilove. All it took was one Thought Policeman. She had to  
shut up!  
  
"Down with Big Brother!" Buffy pushed Alexander away from her. "Down  
with him! Bring on Goldstein!" Alexander stared at in fear, they  
were going to be caught. She was going to give them away, Buffy lost  
it. This had to be a dream, some insane dream. He was imagining this.  
Perhaps he had too much Victory Wine at Ruperts. This couldn't be  
happening!   
  
This was only a dream, the Thought Police weren't handcuffing him and  
Buffy. After all, if it had been real, Buffy would've been fighting,  
instead of dropping the tiny pieces of her list to the ground. She  
wouldn't give up, she wouldn't have the defeated look in her eyes.  
She couldn't be defeated, not when she just started.   
  
And if this were real, Alexander would be making a scene as well. He  
would've been yelling to people, trying to get them to understand.  
He wouldn't be going quietly into the car with the Thought Police.  
  
Besides, this couldn't be real, Alexander's work wasn't finished.   
He'd accomplished nothing, except for recruiting the Slayer. Surely  
he was meant for far better things? Surely this wouldn't the end?  
It was such a terrible ending, endings are supposed to be happy. Fill  
you with hope, like some of the books that Rupert has. This had to be  
a dream, because this couldn't be the end.  
  
**  
  
And Alexander woke up.  
  
But not in his bed at his apartment like he had thought. No, he was  
in the Ministry of Love, in a cell. It wasn't a dream. There were  
four telescreens around him, watching his every move. There was   
another man in his cell; he was short, skinny, and Alexander could  
recognize his skull. The man was starving. Alexander was going to  
starve to death in here.  
  
Then Alexander saw Liam walk in with another guard. "They got you  
too!" Alexander cried out in grief. Two were captured, as well as  
Buffy.  
  
"They got me a long time ago," Liam said grimly. "Take him. He wants  
to interrogate him." Alexander stared at Liam in horror. He had  
been against them all along? He betrayed them. All this time, he  
had considered Liam an ally, while he was in reality an enemy.  
  
The guard grabbed Alexander's arm and led him to a room. Alexander  
walked numbly, wishing this never happened. He wished he hadn't   
joined the Brotherhood, with Liam a traitor, there was no way the  
others would escape. It had been a failure.  
  
As they approached the door, Liam opened his mouth as to say something,  
but changed his mind and just shoved Alexander in. Alexander looked  
up at his interrogater and his jaw dropped open in shock.  
  
It was Rupert.  
  
"You?" Alexander asked in a voice that didn't sound like him at all.  
It was too high-pitched and stammering to be his voice.  
  
Rupert nodded to Liam. "Thank you Liam, that'll be all." Liam  
nodded and closed the door as he left, and Rupert turned to Alexander.  
"Yes, me. I was rather disappointed nobody ever guessed. I come  
from a long line of Watchers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's an inane question. I never made a conscious choice, as you  
did. My parents were members of the Party, my grandparents and now I  
am." Rupert sighed and sat back in his chair. "Don't try to run.   
There are guards outside the door, and they'll capture you, and you'll  
have to be bound to the chair. Cordelia tried to run."  
  
Alexander felt sick to his stomach. "You got Cordelia?"  
  
Rupert nodded. "We've taken care of your entire group. You and   
Cordelia are being kept here. Liam and I were already here. Daniel  
was killed by the Slayer. Willow must've known what was coming   
because she slit her wrists before we could get her. And Buffy was  
killed. A new Slayer has been activated. Her name is Faith. Luckily  
we've had her captive for a while. She won't end up like Buffy, not  
this one. Buffy was a mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alexander was horrified at the fate of his   
friends, and wished once again, that this was all just a very bad  
dream.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to be activated. It was before her time, so   
we were unable to control her mind like we wanted. She wanted to live  
on her own, have her days to herself, she was far too independent.  
It's not her fault, but you can't have a girl like that for a Slayer.  
Faith will be different though. She's been properly trained, in the  
body and mind."  
  
"So this was only a test? Recruiting the Slayer? To see how strong  
willed she is?" Alexander spat out bitterly at the man he once   
considered a friend.  
  
Rupert nodded. "We were also able to catch opposers of Big Brother.  
But yes, this was the plan all along, which is why you weren't here  
sooner. After we saw that she was against us, Liam put my name on  
her list. We were in a win-win situation. If she tried to kill me,  
we could say she was revolting. If she didn't kill me, she was not  
obeying her orders. As it goes, she went insane on the streets.   
Nobody blames us one bit for killing her. She was doomed the second   
she stepped in for one of our meetings. Just as you were."  
  
"All the stuff you told me last night-" Alexander asked weakly.  
  
"It was true. Only a select few know all of it, and I'm one of them.  
You are as well, but you won't live to tell about it, I'm afraid."  
  
"You're going to kill me?" Even though Alexander knew this would  
eventually happen, he couldn't help but to feel terrified.  
  
"Not at first, I'm afraid. We can't make a martyr out of you. You'll  
be tortured, you'll confess everything you did wrong, and you will  
repent. And then, only then, will we kill you. I'm afraid your time  
is out. It's hopeless for you.  
  
Completely hopeless."  
  
The End 


End file.
